


That Feel When You Call Your Significant Other Out On Being Horrible At Kissing And Instantly Regrets It

by FruitLemonTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F L U F F, Fluff, I don’t even know, I don’t know what to name it smh, Long titles amirite?, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Sane!Tom Riddle, Short, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, They’re just happy people in school, Tom Riddle isn’t a evil bitch trying to set the world on fire, let them be happy pls, nobody ever died everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: Tom Riddle is horrible at kissing.Harry Potter laughs at him before suddenly realizing he'd just set his own doom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	That Feel When You Call Your Significant Other Out On Being Horrible At Kissing And Instantly Regrets It

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah basically the tags explain it  
> On this faithful day I was like “ooooo what if this happened :0” so it happened  
> And I didn’t even proofread it.  
> I’m just that lazy.
> 
> It’s 8am I have not slept help me :’D

They pull into a passionate kiss when Harry stared up into his eyes through those glasses. Tom Riddle would've liked it more if he didn't wear them, but then he'd be unable to see. Though Tom isn't great at making love-life choices that would make his partner happier, he knows that it's probably not a great idea to make Harry lose vision just so he can stare into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

And he finds it even more frustrating that Harry closes his eyes during a kiss.

Harry was the first to pull away, his eyes glittering and looking as if he has something to say. Tom isn't quite sure what that look means, but his instincts tell him it's not very nice.

He was correct.

"Tom—is this your first kiss or something?" He asked, and Tom realized through the small pause between words and his expression that he's holding back laughter. And that just fuels his frustration. "Perhaps you should feel honored rather than chuckling," He said in response.

"Aw you're flustered!" And then he just couldn't hold it in, could he? Harry bursted out laughing, burying his head in Tom's neck. Normally he'd like that, but now is not the time. "Harry- you're going to wake the entire school up-"

"NOOoOoOoO I wOn'T! You're totally flustered! I never took you for someone who has never kissed before—You're literally 17, Tom! And to think I'm a year younger than you..." He said, not realizing what he's saying. Like all Gryffindors do, Tom commented. He didn't find it embarrassing, rather, he simply found it irritating that he's not the best kisser in the world. And that Harry is now making fun of him for it. And so Tom gently pulled Harry away from his neck, leaning down and closing in the distance between their faces.

"Would you like to help me practice, then?-" He said, in that tone, his eyes seeming like they were glowing red in the dark.

And at that moment, Harry Potter knew.

He fucked up.


End file.
